


Piano Sonata No 23 in F minor, Op 57

by ThisIsMyTruthTellMeYours



Series: Amok Time [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMyTruthTellMeYours/pseuds/ThisIsMyTruthTellMeYours
Summary: Drabble / Slash - He had fallen in love with Theo from the first moment their eyes crossed, from across the room in that Christmas party, in Theo's sixth year... He articulated the words "help me", without a sound. Theo didn't look away. He got closer..
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Sanguini
Series: Amok Time [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613683
Kudos: 1





	Piano Sonata No 23 in F minor, Op 57

_**Author's Note:** The ideas are mine, the characters are not. But we do spend a lot of time together..._

* * *

_"One day you will come to Montauk and see your dad playing the piano / and see your other dad wearing glasses / Hope that you will want to stay for a while"_

_**(Rufus Wainwright, Montauk)** _

* * *

The vampire played the first note. The sound of the piano filled the room.

The Apassionata. The challenging piano piece Bethoven composed in 1804. Right after coming to terms with the innevitability of his deafness.

As he progressed to the second theme, he thought of Theo, and a smile appeared on the corner of his lips. He remembered kissing Theo in front of that fireplace, and ripping off his shirt. Remembered laying on the expensive rug with him, feeling the warmth of his body and the rythm of his breath. Sanguini didn't breath, he had no pulse. All of the rythms were Theo's. It was because of that that the vampire headed to the piano, after a while to play the Apassionata for him, for the first time.

"What is that?" Theo had asked

"It's Bethoven..."

"I'm not familiar.. Is he not..."

"A wizard? No." and after a moment, the vampire added, "Neither am I."

For a second there he was afraid of Theo's reaction. But he simply laid back with that curious expression on his eyes. Like a new world was oppening ahead of him.

"Play again, please."

And he did. Because he had never played like that before. Because before Theo, there was something missing.

He had fallen in love with Theo from the first moment their eyes crossed, from across the room in that Christmas party. The vampire articulated the words "help me", without a sound. Theo didn't look away. Theo helped set him free.

As his fingers galloped from the lowest octaves of the instrument to the other end of the keyboard, he felt Theo's hands, wrapping his chest from behind. He felt his love's soft breath on the back of his neck, as Theo whispered softly on his right ear:

"Don't stop"

And he didn't.


End file.
